gwfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Opowiadanie:Imperium: Nowa Generacja: Obrona stała
Dowódca Szóstej Armii obserwował rozwój sytuacji. Wróg stawił opór jedynie w dwóch skrajnie oddalonych od siebie punktach - północnym z Hong Kaasem i południowym z Li Deinem oraz Screamem Ntrasem. W te dwa miejsca uderzyły skrzydłowe dywizje należące kolejno do 6. Armii i 4. Armii. Zadanie to było o tyle ryzykowne, że gdyby te zgrupowania uległy Atronowi to Konfederaci mogliby zaatakować boki lub tyły Nowej Republiki. Priorytetem, więc było, żeby jednocześnie wroga pokonać oraz zapobiec byciu pokonanym. Na północy Hong Kaas mając do dyspozycji piętnaście tysięcy kawalerzystów zdecydował się przejść do ofensywy i pokonał straże przednie dywizji republikańskiej śmiałym wypadem 66. szwadronu. Mobilność oraz zdecydowanie doprowadziłyby do poniesienia jeszcze liczniejszych klęsk, ale ta dywizja została wzmocniona jeszcze jedną dywizją i tym samym korpus kawalerii miał przeciwko sobie dwa razy większe siły. Hong nie chcąc dopuścić do zbyt szybkiego wykrwawienia swych oddziałów prowadził wojnę szarpaną, a przez to dochodziło jedynie do małych potyczek na ogół korzystnych dla Atronu lub manewrów odwrotowych konfederatów. Zupełnie co innego natomiast działo się na południu. Tam Li Dein z sześciotysięcznym okopanym oddziałem stawił zdecydowany opór piętnastotysięcznej dywizji. Korzystając z fortyfikacji, min oraz współdziałania artylerii z piechotą udało mu się zadać niemałe straty liczniejszemu nieprzyjacielowi. Jednak stosując się do strategii „ani kroku w tył” zamienił zwyczajną bitwę defensywną w krwawą walkę na wyczerpanie. Noworepublikanie utracili pięć tysięcy żołnierzy, w zamian za tysiąc zabitych i rannych konfederatów oraz zdobycie linii bunkrów i pierwszej linii obrony. Za tę dysproporcje w stratach odpowiada dysproporcja w wyszkoleniu, doświadczeniu oraz sposobie wykorzystania wojsk. Walki o drugą linię były krwawe, a rezerwy republikańskie systematycznie się zmniejszały, gdyż co raz to nowe siły były posyłane do boju, by utrzymać słabnące tempo natarcia. W obawie o ewentualny kontratak Li Deina, Rev Aisan przesłał z sąsiedniej dywizji wsparcie w sile pięciu tysięcy żołnierzy. Nawet jednak posiłki nie były w stanie znacząco poprawić sytuacji, dlatego Rev zdecydował się na śmiałe posunięcie - jedna dywizja pancerna oskrzydliła siły Li Deina od północy, a jedna dywizja piechoty oskrzydliła od południa. Ta pierwsza została zatrzymana i związana walką przez dziewięć tysięcy konfederatów, za to druga liczyła jedynie dziesięć tysięcy żołnierzy i skoordynowane natarcie pięciu tysięcy ośmiuset żołnierzy Screama Ntrasa unicestwiło tę dywizję. Atrończycy nie marnowali czasu i wykorzystali ten chwilowy sukces do odciążenia Li Deina, poprzez uderzenie w bok i tyły sił, którego na niego nacierały. Zaniepokojony Rev Aisan widząc, iż pięciodywizyjna 4. Armia mogła utracić czterdzieści procent swych sił i to dopiero pierwszego dnia walk, posłał swoje wszystkie siły do pobicia konfederatów. Przewaga Republikanów na tym odcinku wynosiła 3:1. Przez chwilę zdawało się, że Ntras i Dein nic nie osiągnęli swymi działaniami, ale było wręcz przeciwnie. Skoncentrowanie całej Czwartej Armii na południu doprowadziło do wytworzenia się dużej luki pomiędzy Czwartą Armią, a Szóstą Armią. Południowe skrzydło drugiej z tych armii, rozciągnęło się tak, żeby móc zasłonić słabszy punkt. Przyglądający się temu Olen Pax spojrzał ze swego stanowiska obserwacyjnego, trzymał makrolornetkę przy oczach i rzekł lekko się uśmiechając. - Można powiedzieć, że dzisiejszego dnia każda stron zdobywa jakąś korzyść, tylko po to by zaraz ją utracić. Jeżeli tak dalej Atronowi pójdzie to już jutro wkroczymy do jego stolicy - zaśmiał się kończąc wypowiedź. - A wtedy wreszcie uda się porządnie wzmocnić Stronnictwo Lojalistyczne - dodał stojący obok Edmund Knoll wyprostowany na baczność. - Prawda - rzekł Olen dalej patrząc na pozycję dwóch rozciągniętych dywizji łączących 4. Armię z 6. Armią. Obaj generałowie przez dłuższą chwilę milczeli czekając na coś. Albo raczej na „cios”. Wszędzie panowała cisza, jedynie przerywana przez odgłosy walk z północy lub południa. Ten brak hałasu był z pewnością podejrzany. Nic jednego nie zakłócało tego spokoju. Żołnierze zachowali postawę gotowych do walki. Było już po południu, a deszcz cały czas się wzmagał. Krople wody zderzały się z mokrym gruntem, który co raz bardziej przypominał błoto. Mijał czas, a nic się nie działo, więc część głodnych żołnierzy zaczęła jeść swoje batony żywnościowe. Przeciwnik jednak ich nie zaskoczył w trakcie posilania się. Obawy Olena Paxa były płonne. Wtem jak grom z jasnego nieba rozległ się potworny huk setek, a może nawet tysięcy dział, a runęła na żołnierzy potężna nawała artyleryjska. Grad pocisków spadł na zaskoczone plutony i kompanie. Natychmiast rozległy się krzyki. Jedne nawoływały do odwrotu i przegrupowania się, inne natomiast były potężnym jękiem wywołanym przez rany i śmierć. Wojownicy bezskutecznie szukali miejsca, gdzie mogliby się skryć przed śmiercionośnym deszczem. Straty w tym miejscu były ogromne i wynosiły conajmniej dziewięćdziesiąt procent stanu osobowego będących tam pododdziałów. Piekielna kanonada tak nagle jak się zaczęła, tak samo nagle się skończyło. Piekło jednak nie minęło. Na styk obu dywizji uderzył masywny klin kawalerii wsparty ostrzałem artylerii śmigaczowej. Uderzenie wbiło się po środku Grupy Operacyjnej jak nóż w masło. Republikanie z linii frontu nie mogli nadążyć za nieprzyjacielem wdzierającym się co raz głębiej. Siły NR w tym miejscu równe były czterem pułkom, lecz zostały podzielone na pojedyncze grupki żołnierzy, które bez problemu odcięto od sił głównych. Zdesperowani żołnierze pozbawieni możliwości odwrotu próbowali się przegrupować i przejść do defensywy, ale oddziały drugiego rzutu atrońskiego rozgromiły ich, gdy byli w trakcie przegrupowywania się. Temu wszystkiemu przyglądał się dowódca nacierającej kawalerii jadący w swoim wozie dowodzenia tuż za głównymi siłami. Pogładził się on lewą ręką po swojej czarnej, szpakowatej brodzie i uśmiechnął słysząc raporty. Siedział w średnio wygodnym fotelu pasażera, a obok niego znajdował się kierowca, a za nim łącznik ze sztabem. Z dachu pojazdu spływały na ziemię strugi deszczu. Generał trzymał przedramię prawej ręki oparte o krawędź drzwi w miejscu, w którym szyba została opuszczona maksymalnie w dół. - Sir, kawaleria walczy o wzgórze 101, które znajduje się lekko w tyle względem styku obu dywizji. Wróg koncentruje tam swoją obronę. Pułkownik Krebs prosi o przysłanie wsparcia w postaci dwudziestu działek artylerii - rzekł łącznościowiec odbierając raporty. - Jak daleko jest artyleria śmigaczowa? - Około piętnaście minut drogi, sir. - Niech, więc artyleria śmigaczowa da im te dwadzieścia działek. Gdy kawaleria zajmie wzgórze 101, niech jeden pułk kawalerii od razu ruszy na tyły wrogiej 108. dywizji będącej na północ od nas, a drugi pułk kawalerii wykona analogiczny manewr przeciwko 175. dywizji będącej na południe od nas - rozkazał Dun Xar gładząc swoją brodę - byłby to perfekcyjny mat, ale potrzeba jeszcze jednego elementu - po chwili dodał - uderzyć teraz całą dostępną piechotą na południowe skrzydło 108. dywizji. Reszta artylerii śmigaczowej ma ich wspierać ogniem zaporowym, od momentu gdy zaczną natarcie - generał uśmiechnął się zadowolony ze swojego fortelu. Kawalerzyści natarli na pagórek obsadzony wrogimi piechurami zebranymi tam naprędce. Wzgórze 101 było z pewnością gęsto zalesione, a trudności dla atakujących potęgował fakt, że okolica wzgórza składała się przeważnie z pustego pola. Dumni żołnierze zakuci w białe zbroje od stóp do głów mimo tego wykonali szturm. Jazda pod górę oraz gęsty las należały do elementów, których wykorzystanie zaliczało się do podstaw profesjonalnej armii. Nowa Republika jednak okazała, że jej profesjonalność to najzwyczajniej kwestia wątpliwa. Konfederaci bez problemu zgnietli tyralierę piechoty. Wtem ostrzał CKMów dał się we znaki jeźdźcom. Na ich tyły spadł ostrzał artyleryjski. Przez chwilę klęska ukazała się przed oczami dwóch dowódców nacierających pułków. - Pułkowniku Krebs, natarcie się może załama-…! - krzyknął jeden z poruczników. Jego raport przerwał cios pięścią zadany przez wkurzonego oficera. - Nie obchodzi mnie co się może stać według pana, podporuczniku, dopóki wszyscy wykonują rozkazy! Niech trzeci i czwarty pluton z drugiego batalionu użyją broni ciężkiej do ognia zaporowego. Reszta niech kontynuuje atak. Gdy artyleria przybędzie niech rozpocznie swoją kanonadę wymierzoną w dalsze rzuty wrogiej armii - odrzekł Krebs i udał się w inne miejsce, żeby lepiej nadzorować atak, zostawiając sztabowca samego sobie. Ponowne natarcie, tym razem wsparte ogniem zaporowym ciężkozbrojnych rozerwało linię obrony CKMów. Nawet wsparcie piechoty w niczym nie pomogło. Jakakolwiek próba reorganizacji obrony została zgnieciona przez ostrzał dwudziestu dział z artylerii śmigaczowej. Obrona wzgórza 101 upadła po chwili, a republikanie albo się rozbiegli na wszystkie strony albo się poddali. Pułkownik Krebs zostawił minimalne siły do pilnowania jeńców, a resztę kawalerii podzielił na dwa oddziały, z czego każdy z nich uderzyłby na tyły jednej z dwóch właśnie rozdzielonych dywizji noworepublikańskich. Za kawalerią posuwała się artyleria śmigaczowa, a za nimi szła piechota atrońska wsparta artylerią zwykłą. Zgrupowania żołnierzy otaczał luźny kordon zwiadowców. Tysiące piechurów maszerowało zostawiając za sobą ślady w błocie. Na głowach mieli hełmy, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że deszcz spływał po nich obwicie. Dla wielu z nich jednak nie stanowiło to problemu, bo przyzwyczaili się latami treningów do jesiennych deszczów Trix. Koordynator komunikacji przekazał komlinkiem wiadomość do osoby maszerującej po środku kolumny. Istota ta ubrana była w czarny pancerz zakuwający ciało od stóp do głów. Całą czaszkę wraz z szyją zakrywał czarny hełm z wizjerem ukształtowanym w charakterystyczne „T”. Powyżej barków znajdowała się przymocowana peleryna, na zewnątrz czarna, wewnątrz czerwona. Do klatki piersiowej podczepiony był uproszczony panel regulacji systemów podtrzymywania życia. Skórzane, wzmocnione rękawice okrywały dłonie, a podeszwy obuwia były elastyczne. Pancerne buty sięgały, aż do kolan. - Sir, wzgórze 101 zajęto! Wzięto pół tysiąca jeńców! Jeden pułk kawalerii oskrzydla 108. dywizję od południa, a drugi pułk kawalerii oskrzydla 175. dywizję od północy! Piechota dywizyjna Duna Xara naciera na południowe skrzydło 108. dywizji! - rozległa się seria meldunków w komunikatorze głównodowodzącego. Lord milczał przez chwilę zastanawiając się nad tym i o wym. Kalkulował możliwe scenariusze - „Wysiekaliśmy wyłom w obronie. Reszta pójdzie w ślady” - powiedział do siebie M’kadronus cytując pewnego generała, który przegrał z powodu wykrwawienia swojej armii pyrrusowym kontratakiem. Uśmiechnął się szeroko i zaśmiał głośno. Nikt go nie mógł usłyszeć, bo hełm ustawił na tryb tłumiący dźwięki Kylera - Republikanie chyba naprawdę nie mają pojęcie o obronie stałej! Kaas włączył komunikator i rzekł. - Xar ma rozbić 108. dywizję do wieczora. Pierwsza brygada Gwardii Konfederackiej niech rozbije 175. dywizję. - Sir! Dwie dywizje zmotoryzowane nacierają na nasze tyły. Od frontu jesteśmy związani walką z tyłami sił ONR. Generał Fan Liers opóźnia postępy wroga, ale nie jest on w stanie nam kupić dostatecznej ilości czasu na dobicie sił ONR. Dowódca piechoty pyta się czy on i jego ludzie mają się wycofać na południe, a potem skręcić na zachód do reszty sił sprzymierzonych, sir - przekazał informacje łącznik generałowi Ntrasowi. - Wróg z pewnością zabezpieczył już nasze drogi odwrotu, a jeżeli tego nie zrobił to zaraz to wykona, dlatego niech jeden pluton piechoty uderzy na południe, a drugi pluton piechoty uderzy na północ. Oba te oddziały mają utrzymać drogi odwrotowe do czasu przybycia sił głównych - odparł uśmiechając się Scream. Już miał przed oczami możliwe kombinacje manewrowe. - Czyli nasze pięć pułków piechoty oraz jeden wzmocniony batalion kawalerii ma się przygotować do odwrotu, sir? - upewnił się łącznik. - Nie, kapitanie. Niech cała piechota i artyleria uformuje brygadowy czworobok zgodnie z instrukcjami w punkcie trzynastym artykułu siódmego regulaminu formacji taktycznych! Generał Liers wraz ze swoimi kawalerzystami będzie strażą przednią! Zostawiam mu swobodę co do wyboru formacji, aczkolwiek ma dokonać takiego wyboru, żeby móc rozbić centrum wrogich sił! Czworobok piechoty i artylerii ma podążać za strażą przednią dowodzoną przez Liersa! Generał Dein ma za to rozpocząć kontratak na całej linii maksymalną ilością sił! Zrozumiano? - Tak, sir. Przekazuję właśnie dyspozycje dowódcom. Łącznik się rozłączył. Rozkazy i plany właśnie szły w ruch, a komunikatorze Screama panowała absolutna cisza. Ntrasowi podobała się ona. Mógł się skupić na dźwiękach bitwy trixańskiej. Żołnierze szli naprzód, a podoficerowie i oficerowie upewniali się zgodnie z procedurami po raz ostatni czy wszystko jest gotowe do ataku. Tak samo rutynowe było to, że padał teraz deszcz. Maszyny kroczące posuwały się do przodu wolniej niż zwykle, żeby nie rozdzielać się od piechoty. Huk artylerii i broni ręcznej rozlegał się po całej okolicy. Działa wszelakiej maści znalazły się w środku gigantycznego czworoboku armijnego liczącego trochę ponad cztery tysiące piechurów. Na przeciwko nich było trzydzieści tysięcy republikanów świetnie wyekwipowanych, wypoczętych i doświadczonych. Ta walka z pewnością nie miała być prosta. Ntras obserwował swój czworobok siedząc na kokpicie maszyny kroczącej przypominającej AT-TE. Generał przemókł do suchej nitki, ale nie zamierzał sobie zasłaniać ciała choćby kapturem, gdy jego żołnierze mokli, ginęli i już nie powstawali żywi z wszechobecnego błota. - Połącz mnie z całą moją brygadą, łączniku Kaite - powiedział trochę zamyślony Scream do podkomendnego. - Już to zrobiłem, sir - rzekł Kaite po chwili. Najmłodszy w historii generał dywizji milczał zastanawiając się nad tym i owym. Żołnierze maszerujący niedaleko niego mogli pomyśleć, że jest zamyślony lub zasmucony. Tak jednak nie było, Ntras podniósł głowę i rozpogodził się. - Panowie! Jest nas tylko pięć tysięcy, a nas maszeruje trzydzieści tysięcy najeźdźców! Na żadne wsparcie nie możemy liczyć, bo na wszystkich innych odcinkach wróg ma nad naszymi przewagę liczebną conajmniej dwukrotną! Wiecie co to oznacza? Żołnierze byli zdumieni, że ich przełożony ich o tym informował. Tego typu wiadomości należały do zdecydowanej rzadkości. - Oznacza to, że dzisiaj kolacja będzie smakowała nam zajebiście, bo zgnoimy wroga straszliwie! - powiedział entuzjastycznie Scream. Celowo użył wulgarnych żołnierskich słów, żeby lepiej trafić do podkomendnych. Słowa te u wielu wywołały radość mniejszą lub większą, ale dalej radość. Nikt nie spodziewał się tego co miało nastąpić i z resztą dobrze, że tak było. Liers prowadził teraz zajadłą walkę ze strażą przednią wroga składającą się z dwóch pułków, co oznaczało, że nie miał nawet połowy tego czym dysponował przeciwnik. Na początku starcia udało mu się atakiem z zaskoczenia w centrum rozdzielić straż przednią na dwie części. Nie możliwe było pokonanie nieprzyjacieli po kolei, gdyż kolejne posiłki dywizyjne cały czas napływały umacniając pozycje straży przedniej i cokolwiek co udało się osiągnąć Fanowi natychmiast stawało się bezużyteczne. Klęska w takich warunkach zdawała się naturalna. - Sir! Czternasty pułk wroga oddzielił się od siedemnastego pułku i próbuje nas oskrzydlić od północy! - Świetnie! Niech kawaleria przytrzyma głównymi siłami siedemnasty pułk na czas nieobecności pierwszego szwadronu! - odparł adiutantowi Fan Liers - „Nieobecności”? Pierwszy szwadron ma być nieobecny, sir? - Tak. Cały pierwszy szwadron wraz z moim zastępcą teraz wyruszyć - odpowiedział generał ocierając dłonią pot z czoła. Był jednym z niewielu kawalerzystów, który nie nosił pełnej zbroi tylko niepełny zmodyfikowany pancerz. Po chwili setka dumnych weteranów ruszyła w las. W lesie rozległ się odgłos stu śmigaczy jadących naprzód i trących sobą o statyczne powietrze. Skutecznie wyszli na tyły nieostrożnego przeciwnika. Atak na wrażliwe plecy republikanów był najwyżej kwestią czasu. Natarcie doprowadziłoby do zneutralizowania tegoż pułku i pozwoliłoby to na zajęcie się wyłącznie siedemnastym pułkiem. - Ci dowódcy republikańscy to faktycznie są nieudolni. Jak tak dalej pójdzie to my ich rozłożymy na łopatki jeszcze dzisiaj - pomyślał zastępca. Żołnierze atakowanego pułku NR mogli usłyszeć conajmniej setkę odgłosów wystrzałów. Nagle niebo się rozświetliło czerwonym ogniem i na ziemię niczym smok runął grad tysięcy pocisków. Korony drzew zostały zmiecione w mniej niż sekundę. Błoto i ziemia leciały na wszystkie strony, a potężny huk zagłuszył wszelakie dźwięk. Masywna nawała artyleryjska spadła na skromny szwadron konfederatów. Deszcz pocisków i wybuchów zdawał się otaczać żołnierzy. Zwyczajne przyśpieszenie śmigaczy do maksymalnej prędkości doprowadziło do opuszczenia efektywnego zasięgu nawały artyleryjskiej w błyskawicznym tempie. Ci co byli z tyłu nie mieli jednak takiego szczęścia, bo to właśnie w nich uderzyły pierwsze pociski. Po uszkodzeniu śmigaczy opuszczenie strefy rażenia było niemożliwe, więc na dobrą sprawę każdy kto został ranny szybko dołączył do grona zabitych. Kawalerzystom ukazała się niegotowa do walki piechota. Bodajże oddział składający się z kompanii. Atak frontalny w tych warunkach był mniej ryzykowny niż zazwyczaj. Dystans dzielący obydwa zgrupowania nie miał zbytnio znaczenia w momencie, gdy kawalerzyści jechali z prędkością pięciuset kilometrów na godzinę. Piechurzy nie mieli czasu na reakcję i albo polegli albo uskoczyli w bok w ostatniej sekundzie. To ostatnie należało do rzadszych przypadków. Po przebiciu się przez słabą kompanię piechoty na ich drodze do dezorganizacji pułku nic nie stało. Kanonierzy i sztabowcy błyskawicznie zostali wyrżnięci wraz z pułkownikiem przez konfederatów. Wszyscy się rozbiegli licząc na możliwość przegrupowania się po połączeniu z piechotą pułkową. Jednak piechurzy mieli własne problemy, bo od przodu zaatakowały ich dwa atrońskie bataliony piechoty wsparte maszynami kroczącymi. Panika żołnierzy tyłowych i ostrzał artyleryjski na tyłach wprowadził u republikanów zamieszanie. Utrata dowódcy, ucieczka artylerzystów i dwustronny atak doprowadziły żołnierzy czternastego pułku do przekonania, że przegrali. Część dowódców próbowała zreorganizować obronę, ale zamęt jaki powstał był trudny do opanowania, gdy pociski konfederackiej piechoty, maszyn kroczących i artylerii uderzały na każdym odcinku. Taki rozproszony ogień w innych warunkach doprowadziłby do klęski Atronu, ale dowódcy NR nie byli tego świadomi i albo zdecydowali się na kapitulację albo próbowali przebić się w stronę siedemnastego wzmocnionego pułku. Konfederaci wzięli jeńców i zostawili do ich pilnowania jedną kompanię piechoty, po czym resztą sił poszli naprzód, by dobić uciekających wrogów. W międzyczasie cztery kompanie piechoty oraz szwadrony Fana Liersa uderzyły w południowy bok siedemnastego wzmocnionego pułku. - Kontratakujemy na całej linii mniej niż 1600 żołnierzami przeciwko czemuś co stopniało z 3000-4000 żołnierzy do ok. 1500. Nie pójdzie mi to szybko raczej... Gdyby tylko Scream tu był wraz z resztą swych wojsk… Trzeba będzie zaryzykować i wygrać to bez niego… - zastanawiał się Liers i po chwili przekazał łącznikowi - Tutaj generał brygady Fan Liers! Niech 3/4 wszystkich działonów artyleryjskich zostanie odesłana na oba skrzydła - po połowie na każde! Następnie niech piechota obu skrzydeł wraz z artylerią skrzydłową uderzy na wrogie skrzydła i zamknie w okrążeniu siedemnasty pułk NR! Reszta mojego zgrupowania niech czeka na dalsze rozkazy! - Czy ma pan jeszcze jakieś rozkazy do przekazania, generale? - Nie. - Przyjąłem, sir - łącznik się rozłączył, żeby przekazać dyspozycje dowódcom. -Widzę, że twój mały trik się nie udał - rzekł spokojnie Marek Skywalker do swojego szefa sztabu. Wpatrywał się w wyświetloną na holostole sytuację bojową. Niestety nie znano dokładnego rozstawienia wojsk Atronu, co skutkowało „błądzeniem we mgle”. - Tak, zdecydowanie za późno wykryto wrogi oddział śmigaczowy - odpowiedział niezadowolony Rev Aisan - Nie tylko oto chodzi, generale. Przecież widać, że kawaleria wroga ma się dalej dobrze. Rozbili nam właśnie straż przednią, generale Aisan. Chyba trzeba się wycofać. Bądź co bądź straciliśmy dzisiaj jedną z naszych pięciu dywizji, druga została wykrwawiona. - Doceniam twoją troskę o żołnierzy, generale Skywalker, ale nie możemy zmarnować takiej okazji jaka nam się przydarzyła. Wrogie siły, które teraz na nas nacierają zostaną zaraz otoczone i wyeliminowane z walki. Tym samym może uda się nam uratować morale 4. Armii - odpowiedział zmęczony szef sztabu. - W takim razie zróbmy to co proponujesz, generale Aisan… Dun Xar pchnął całą swoją piechotę do ataku na południowe skrzydło 108. dywizji, a większość kawalerii rzucił na tyły tejże dywizji. Generał liczył na to, że atakiem dwukrotnie większą ilością piechociarzy bez problemu zepchnie flankę do tyłu, a w tym czasie drogę odwrotu przetną żołnierze ze śmigaczami. Plan udało się zrealizować, ale skrzydło wroga nie zostało unicestwione z powodu przysłania posiłków w postaci pozostałych oddziałów z reszty republikańskiej grupy. 108. dywizja nie była już skierowana przodem na zachód, tylko na południe. Siły mniej więcej się wyrównały i przeciwko około siedmiu-ośmiu tysiącom Atrończyków walczyło niecałe dziesięć tysięcy republikanów. Dowódca 108. dywizji zdecydował się na przejście do obrony i wykrwawienie nieprzyjaciela, a potem dobicie kontratakiem osłabionego przeciwnika. O tym nie wiedział Dun. - Niech kawaleria wykona pozorowany odwrót, a batalion piechoty zastawi pułapkę na wrogie siły pościgowe - Xar przekazał swój plan. Po tym jak jego brat Yuan i zastępca Fan "nie popisali się zbytnio” w walkach w systemie Carelia, przez co nie udało się Renowi Kaasowi zamknąć w kotle Wuna Shouwa. Dun za to chciał zapobiec dalszej kompromitacji swojego klanu. Wiedział, że rozbicie walczących przeciwko niemu oddziałów było niezbędnym minimum do osiągnięcia tego celu. Ku zaskoczeniu generała manewr skutku nie odniósł po wykonaniu odwrotu przez żołnierzy ze śmigaczami. Wróg zwyczajnie zachowywał się pasywnie. Zdziwiony Xar ponowił atak, ale efekty były identyczne. Wróg nie chciał ścigać jego wycofujących się drobnych oddziałów. - Skoro nie chcą tego zrobić po dobroci to dostaną rzeźnię za karę - skomentował w myślach oficer, po czym rozkazał - niech pięciotysięczna odwodowa brygada piechoty obejdzie prawe skrzydło 108. dywizji od północy i uderzy na tyły nieprzyjaciela. Gdy wykonają ten manewr to dowódca brygady ma mnie o tym od razu poinformować. Zgrupowanie piechurów ruszyło i wykorzystując transport zmotoryzowany błyskawicznie znalazło się na tyłach republikanów, którzy właśnie zorientowali się, że są w pułapce. Dun uśmiechnął się po otrzymaniu meldunków. Siedział w swoim opancerzonym wozie sztabowym i oglądał spływające po szybie krople deszczu wydając rozkazy łącznikowi, który je przekazywał innym. - Niech wszystkie działa artyleryjskie ostrzelają pozycje tejże dywizji, a piechota i kawaleria przeprowadzą synchroniczne natarcie! Odwodowa brygada piechoty niech zabezpieczy drogi odwrotu wroga i rozbije 108. dywizję atakiem w jej tyły! Przerażeni republikanie zostali zamknięci w kotle. Próba uformowania linii obronnej została zaprzepaszczona w momencie, gdy konfederaci zajęli kluczowe wzgórza i ostrzelali artylerię NRową niszcząc liczne działa. Dowódca dywizji spróbował utorować sobie drogę odwrotu, ale twardy opór Atrończyków zaprzepaścił mu szansę na przebicie się. - Generale Jortun, jesteśmy otoczeni przez wroga. Obrona dziewiętnastego i piętnastego batalionu się załamuje, a artyleria jest rozproszona. Sytuacja jest właściwie fatalna. Co można zrobić w tej sytuacji, sir? - powiedział wzdychając jeden z podpułkowników patrząc na holostół podpierając się dłońmi o niego. Oficer skierował swój wzrok na dowódcę dywizji - kobietę ubraną w typowy szary mundur oficerski, do którego dołączony był napierśnik, hełm oraz rękawice. - Skoro utraciliśmy łączność z dowództwem 19. Grupy Operacyjnej to należy przekazywać dalsze rozkazy do dowództwa 6. Armii. Niech oddział komunikacyjny sztabu wyśle prośbę o przysłanie posiłków do sztabu gen. Paxa i prześle mu meldunek z aktualnej sytuacji 108. dywizji. Oddział operacyjny sztabu za to ma skoordynować przegrupowanie sił do obrony okrężnej. To przegrupowanie ma nastąpić oczywiście teraz - powiedziała chłodno wyprostowana generał Kayla Jortun spoglądając na resztę swych podkomendnych, którzy właśnie zabierali się za wykonywanie rozkazu. Przegrupowanie sił nie należało do takich łatwych zadań w momencie, gdy Atron strzelał wszystkim co miał z każdej możliwej strony. Pociski artyleryjskie spadały z nieba i wybuchały tuż przy ziemi. W wypadku nieprofesjonalnych żołnierzy z dywizji ONRu doszłoby najpewniej w takiej sytuacji do paniki, ale tutaj nie walczył ONR, tylko zdyscyplinowane, zawodowe wojsko Nowej Republiki. Zamiast próbować uciec, ustawili się w większych odstępach. Innych opcji nie mieli, bo konfederacka piechota przeszła do ofensywy na całej linii. Ogień artylerii na pierwszej linii ucichł, a fale tyraliery spłynęły w dolinę i uderzyły czołowo na przygotowujących się republikanów. Początkowo trwały zażarte walki, ale w miarę jak obie strony użyźniały ziemię krwią swych żołnierzy to uwidoczniała się przewaga Atronu w wyszkoleniu, morale oraz ilości. Obrona zaczynała się chwiać, w wielu miejscach powstawały dziury, przekształcające się w luki. Rezerwowe oddziały Konfederacji wkroczyły do walki i wytworzyły liczne wyłomy w obronie. Zapobiec przełamaniu szyków i wdarciu się wroga na tyły udało się jedynie dzięki przysłaniu oddziałów rezerwowych NR na linię frontu. Dotyczyło to większości pozycji. Konkretnie tych nieistotnych. W kluczowym jednym miejscu skoncentrowana artyleria atrońska wytworzyła zmasowanym ostrzałem zaporę ogniową między frontem, a rezerwami uniemożliwiając przybycie posiłków. Zadowolony z tego sukcesu Dun Xar pchnął większość kawalerii w przełamany punkt defensywy. Nie obchodziło go to, że zaniepokojony wróg przerzucił całą artylerię w to jedno miejsce, by zapobiec klęsce. Liczyło się dla Xara jedynie poszerzenie wyłomu i zdezorganizowanie wrogiej obrony. Nie miały dla niego znaczenia straty - liczył się jedynie śmiały fortel prowadzący do rozbicia i unicestwienia przeciwnika. Generał 108. dywizji chciał uratować swych podkomendnych od zagłady. A ta z pewnością była blisko - śmigacze błyskawicznie transportowały niemałą część piechoty atrońskiej i miały ją przerzucić na tyły pierwszej linii obrony republikanów. Tak się jednak nie stało, bo na ich drodze stanęły ostatnie rezerwy dywizyjne - kilka batalionów. Istny rzut na taśmę republikanów i desperacka próba ratunku. Rozpoczęła się krwawa walka na wyniszczenie. Tymczasem, gdy żołnierze obu stron wzajemnie się wyrzynali to sztab atroński był zajęty dostosowaniem planu do zmieniającej się sytuacji. Zmieniało się dużo. Kilkunastu oficerów wraz z Dunem Xarem stało nad polowym holostołem sztabowym. Jeden „oddział” analizował dane przesyłane przez dwa pozostałe „oddziały” sztabowe. Na sam holostół spoglądał generał i zastanawiał się nad kolejnym posunięciem, a w tym czasie dostawał meldunki od podkomendnych. - Sir, kawalerzyści musieli się zatrzymać, bo wg. pułkownika Krebsa nie mają dostatecznego pola do manewru na tak ciasnej przestrzeni. Płk. Krebs obiecuje, że jeżeli dostanie wsparcie w sile kompanii ciężkozbrojnych piechurów to przełamie się, aż do zaplecza wrogiej dywizji. Dun przyglądał się mapie starając znaleźć się to czego oczekiwał. Wysłuchał meldunku, kiwnął głową lekko dając do zrozumienia, że przyjął do wiadomości meldunek i dalej miał zamyślony wyraz twarzy. Niespecjalnie go obchodziły jakieś targowania się żołnierzy z przełożonym o przysłanie wsparcia. Dla Xara każdy kolejny zaangażowany w walkę wojownik oznaczał mniejsze rezerwy, a tym samym mniejszą elastyczność. A to z kolei był synonim klęski. Generał otrzymywał jeszcze przez jakiś czas meldunki od poszczególnych dowódców. Nic specjalnego się nie działo według niego - zasadniczo wszystko szło po jego myśli. Szef dywizji milczał. Zastanawiał się nad sytuacją kreując w swej głowie możliwe scenariusze. Jego uwagę po chwili zwrócili dwaj rozmawiający ze sobą członkowie sztabu zajmujący się komunikacją i szepczący trochę nerwowo. Dun podniósł swój wzrok na nich i uniósł jedną brew do góry. Z tego co pamiętał byli w jego dywizji od niedawna. Zmieszani podkomendni przerwali dialog, spojrzeli na siebie i jeden z nich - ten śmielszy - powiedział na głos przyczynę ożywionej rozmowy. - Utracono łączność z oddziałami pilnującymi wzgórza 101, sir. Xar milczał. Jego wszystkie plany chwilę temu zdawały się przybrać formę żelaznego giganta, który miał dobić konającą 108. dywizję. W tym jednak momencie koło jego skrzydła powstało niespodziewane zagrożenie. Nie dość, że utracił zapewne kolejnych żołnierzy, to nie znał rzeczywistej sytuacji (w tym liczebności wroga), wszyscy lub większość jeńców, których pojmał zostali zapewne odbici, a lwia część jego sił była wiązana przez tamtą „nieszczęsną” dywizję, którą chciał rozbić. Wszystkie te plany Duna utraciły jakiekolwiek znaczenie - kolos upadł i poległ. Szach-mat się zbliżał… - Ciekawe, ciekawe - skomentował Xar uśmiechając się i spoglądając w niebo - naprawdę ciekawe. Sztabowcy czekali na to co zamierza rzec dowódca dywizji. Każdy z nich z pewnością byłby zdolny do sformułowania mniej lub bardziej konkretnego planu, ale to generał miał pierwszeństwo w kwestii proponowania planu. No i bądź co bądź żaden z nich nie miał autorytetu porównywalnego z przełożonym oraz mocy prawnej do zatwierdzenia planu. Dun opuścił swoją głowę powoli i przerzucił swój wzrok z nieba na członków sztabu. - Niech Krebs wraz z resztą sił zaangażowanych w walkę z NR unicestwi 108. dywizję możliwe jak najszybciej zapobiegając wykrwawieniu własnych sił. Rezerwy dywizyjne skoncentrować w jednym miejscu i posłać odbicia wzgórza 101 - odrzekł Xar. Zadowoleni oficerowie z tego, że rozkaz zostawiał im pewną swobodę w kwestii ataku przeszli do formułowania planów walk poszczególnych oddziałów i przekazywania rozkazów. Mieli okazję do wykazania się i to ich satysfakcjonowało, bo wykazanie się było istotnym krokiem w karierze każdego wojskowego Atronu. To jednak nie było teraz przedmiotem rozmyślań Duna. Jego myśli kierowały się ku jego zastępcy, którego tymczasowo przydzielono pod komendę Screama Ntras. - Gdybym miał tutaj Liersa zamiast Krebsa to bym to napewno wygrał Zajęcie wzgórza 101 rozdzieliło składowe 19. Grupy Operacyjnej na dwie połowy - 108. dywizję i 175. dywizję. Przeciwko tej pierwszej skierowały się główne siły dywizji Xara skutecznie zamykając ją w okrążeniu. Tymczasem na południu rozgrywała się zupełnie inna walka. 175. dywizja piechoty z armii Nowej Republiki była nadzwyczaj rozciągnięta, a tym samym niemal rozproszona. Utrudniało to z pewnością wzmocnienie zagrożonych odcinków. Zagrożenie było widoczne, ale rozkaz dowódcy 6. Armii swobody nie pozostawiał w tej kwestii. Jednak jej żołnierze mogli wypoczywać w czasie, gdy ich koledzy z innych dywizji toczyli krwawe walki z wrogiem na innych odcinkach. Mimo tego, iż spokój i brak walki były niepokojące oraz podejrzane to niektórych pocieszały te fakty. Dzięki temu mogli uniknąć jakichkolwiek strat. Wielu podejrzewało, że ta sielankowa wizja wkrótce okaże się nierealna. I mieli rację. Od boku doszedł ich odgłos śmigaczy trących o powietrze. Istnie przeraźliwy pisk. Wszyscy chwycili za broń, a podoficerowie zaczęli skierowywać chętną do walki masę w odpowiednie miejsca zgodnie z rozkazami oficerów. Rozstawieni w polu wojacy czekali na wroga. Hałas śmigaczy stał się jeszcze głośniejszy i z lasu wyjechało w niemałych odstępach kilkunastu kawalerzystów. Każdy z nich jak jeden mąż odczepił od pasa jedną dłonią lekki granatnik, odbezpieczył go i wycelował, a następnie pociągnął za spust. Kilkanaście termodetonatorów wyleciało w powietrze i spadło na piechotę republikańską eksplodując tuż nad nimi. Powstało chwilowe zamieszanie u kompanii republikanów. Granaty pozbawiły życia conajmniej kilku żołnierzy i raniły conajmniej kilkunastu innych. Kawalerzyści obrócili się i wykonali zwrot w tył. W lukach pomiędzy nimi z lasu wyjechała kolejna fala kawalerii, która otworzyła we wroga ogień z broni maszynowej. Piechurzy ostrzelali przeciwników bronią blasterową. Większość strzałów nie trafiło celnie. Ich dowódca dostrzegł, że zaniżył zasięg broni przeciwnika w stosunku do zasięgu swojego wyposażenia. Nakazał swym podkomendnym przesunąć się bardziej do przodu. Drugi rzut kawalerii zatrzymał się w miejscu i wygiął w półksiężyc, żeby zapobiec oskrzydleniu przez wiele razy liczniejszą piechotę. Konfederaci zeszli ze swych śmigaczy i ustawili je w taki sposób, by mogły posłużyć jako osłona. Dowódca republikański mógł wreszcie dostrzec jak byli ubrani jego przeciwnicy - w przeciwieństwie do atrońskiej kawalerii nie byli oni ubrani w pełne zbroje, tylko mundury z elementami pancerza. Mieli oni na sobie mundur składający się z białego dołu i czarnej góry. Na nogach znajdowały się czarne wysokie niemal, aż do kolan kamasze z durastali, a na mundur za to był nałożony srebrny napierśnik. Na dłonie założone były rękawice kończące się gdzieś w połowie przedramion, a na głowie każdy z nich miał założony srebrny hełm. Ich bronią były blastery karabinkowe, a u pasa każdy z nich miał parę blasterów przypominających DC-17 umieszczone w kaburach oraz pałasz z kortozis w metalowej pochwie pokrytej skórzaną warstwą. Około osiemdziesięciu żołnierzy NR pomaszerowało równym krokiem w stronę przygotowującego się do obrony nieprzyjaciela. Ruszyli całą linią tyraliery i wygięli się w łuk licząc na to, że uda im się zaatakować boki kawalerzystów od tyłu. Obie strony zaczęły do siebie strzelać bronią blasterową. Padło kilku zabitych republikanów i jeden ranny wojownik atroński. Kapitan był zadowolony tym wynikiem, bo miał conajmniej pięciokrotną przewagę liczebną i stosunek strat 3:1 odpowiadał mu. Czas, gdy piechota związała walką broniących się kawalerzystów, został wykorzystany do rozstawienia stanowisk ciężkich karabinów maszynowych. Kapitan zamierzał ich użyć do przełamania i zgniecenia oporu wroga. CKMy wycelowano w śmigacze. Zadowolony oficer dał rozkaz otwarcia ognia. Nie zauważył jednak w porę tego, że z lasu będącego obok jego zgrupowania wyjechały dwa rzuty kawalerii. Pierwszy był wyposażony w granatniki i ostrzelał termodetonatorami piechotę dezorganizując ją, a następnie się wycofał. Drugi wjechał pomiędzy luki pierwszego rzutu i wykonał dobijającą szarżę wykorzystując karabiny przypominające DC-15s połączone z bagnetami. Kompania piechoty została rozbita, a piechurzy rozbiegli się na wszystkie strony celem ratowania życia, bądź przegrupowania się. Nic z tego nie zostało osiągnięte. Tym sposobem trzy ruty kawalerii Gwardii Konfederackiej (36-45 osób) pokonały kompanię piechoty (100 ludzi). Błyskawiczne pękanie obrony w wielu miejscach doprowadziło do załamania się całego frontu 175. dywizji. Pozostałe oddziały dopiero się szykowały do walki i po klęsce osłony (w postaci pierwszej linii obrony) stały się ofiarą polujących na nie mobilnych grupek wroga. Zaczęła się istna rzeź, w której żołnierzy NR masakrowała kawaleria Gwardii Konfederackiej. Oddziały dywersyjne Atronu wykorzystując śmigacze ominęły punkty obrony nieprzyjaciela i dotarły w okolice polowej kwatery dowództwa dywizji. Przerażony gwałtownością działań przeciwnika generał ze 175. dywizji wraz ze swoją ochroną uciekł porzucając podkomendnych. Siły Screama Ntrasa liczące mniej niż sześć pułków uderzyły na dwie dywizje liczące razem trzydzieści pułków. Drogi odwrotu Atronu na północy i południu zabezpieczały łącznie dwa plutony piechoty zajmujące niezłe pozycje obronne. Jednak niektórzy mieli wrażenie, że wycofanie się nie będzie konieczne. Wpierw rozpoczęto walkę atakiem kawalerii Fana Liersa, która zadała niemałe straty straży przedniej Republiki. Przybywające posiłki dla awangardy stopniowo wyhamowały żołnierzy ze śmigaczami. Wtedy jednak pojawiły się oddziały piechoty Ntrasa, które z marszu uderzyły i rozbiły straż przednią. Uderzenie wsparte mobilną artylerią śmigaczową dosłownie rozrywało i rozpraszało swym zmasowanym ogniem poszczególne plutony, kompanie, a nawet bataliony. Nóż wbijał się błyskawicznie i głęboko w centrum dwudywizyjnej grupy, a stopniowo każda linia obrony upadała pod tupotem odzianych w mundury konfederatów. Sytuacja zdawała się krytyczna. Liczni sztabowcy „enerowscy” proponowali natychmiastowy odwrót. Szef sztabu 4. Armii Rev Aisan miał jednak inne plany. Skupił wszystkie swe oddziały w miejscu i zastosował obronę okrężną. Zmasowanym ostrzałem artylerii na całej linii zadał niemałe straty czołowym oddziałom Atronu. - Sir! Kawaleria ponosi znaczne straty! Dowódcy drugiego i pierwszego batalionu proszą o zezwolenie na odwrót! - przekazał łącznik generałowi. - Odmawiam! Niech wszyscy kawalerzyści zbiorą się koło mnie i kontynuują natarcie! - odpowiedział Fan Liers zabijając nożem wrogiego żołnierza, który próbował go wykończyć atakiem od tyłu. Brygadier przyjrzał się formacji obronnej będącej naprzeciwko niego. Otarł przy tym dłonią pot z czoła i schował nóż do pochwy przyczepionej paskiem do uda. Poprawił hełm na głowie oraz wskazał palcem wskazującym i środkowym słabiej obsadzone punkty w obronie wroga. Zadowolony czarnowłosy junak rzekł - kierunek naszego natarcia ma iść przez tę lukę! Przekaż informację dowódcom, że celem jest sztab wroga! - Rozumiem, sir. Przekazuję im rozkazy. Kiedy ma się rozpocząć atak? - Za trzydzieści sekund - rzucił brygadier. Dyspozycje zostały przekazane i wszyscy żołnierze wyposażeni w śmigacze wykonali gwałtowny atak zachowując przy tym regulaminowe odstępy między sobą. Ci co byli z przodu zostali wyposażeni w broń maszynową. Ich zmasowany ogień rozpraszał każdą próbę ustawienia obrony na drodze kawalerzystów. Osłonę awangardzie zapewniali kawalerzyści z bronią ciężką i granatnikami zapobiegając swymi celnymi strzałami jakimkolwiek próbom wyeliminowania lub osłabienia szpicy. - Sir! Wróg przebił się już przez czwartą linię obrony! - Skierujcie tam siódmą i szesnastą baterię artylerii! Za wszelką cenę wyhamować ich natarcie! - krzyknął zaniepokojony Rev Aisan. Po jego czole spływały krople potu. Pierwszy raz w życiu miał tyle problemów - wpierw klęska dywizji ONR. Potem skuteczna kontrofensywa tej biedoty w mundurach. A teraz moja formacja się załamuje. Gorzej jednego dnia być nie mogło? Działa zostały rozstawione na pozycjach i otworzyły ogień w posuwające się śmigacze. Pociski siały przez chwilę spustoszenie w szeregach żołnierzy jadących w mniejszych odstępach niż zwykle. Zwłoki wraz ze śmigaczami wylatywały w powietrze i zmuszały innych do manewrowania w celu uniknięcia odłamków. Niewzruszeni weterani jechali dalej mimo tego. Gorsze rzeczy mieli już za sobą. Generał Scream ściągnął większość dostępnej artylerii i rozpoczął masywny ostrzał wymierzony nie w piechotę, a we wrogie działa. Rozpoczął się pojedynek artyleryjski, w którym absolutnym zwycięzcą był Atron. Nic już nie stało na drodze Fana Liersa. Każda linia defensywna załamywała się pod natarciem jego grupy. Sztab Grupy Operacyjnej „Aisan” był na wyciągnięcie ręki. Trzeba było jedynie wyciągnąć rękę poń. Wtem przed nim ukazało się wzgórze. Kawalerzyści wjechali na nie. Niespodziewanie odpowiedział im ogień licznych stanowisk ciężkich karabinów maszynowych. Obie strony wzajemnie zaczęły się ostrzeliwać. W tej chaotycznej walce przewagę uzyskiwali republikanie. Broń była podobna, a teren faworyzował tych co byli wyżej. Wsparcie artylerii byłoby możliwe, gdyby się wycofać lub poświęcić awangardę. Żadna z tych opcji nie kwalifikowała się kategorii „sensowna i wykonalna”. Jeden z będących tam konfederatów, nienoszący pełnej kawaleryjskiej zbroi, wziął granatnik w obie dłonie. Wycelował w stanowiska CKM i zasypał je granatami dymnymi tworząc zasłonę z gazu. Inny żołnierz strzelił z blastera w operatora stanowiska trafiając go w ramię. Ten pierwszy wojak włączył swój śmigacz i pomknął nim przez lukę w pozycji defensywnej. Nikt początkowo go nie dostrzegł, a gdy jego zauważono to już było za późno. Konfederat znalazł się na szczycie wzgórza. Zeskoczył ze śmigacza, który poleciał naprzód niszcząc sztabowy holostół polowy. Odłamki poleciały na wszystkie strony raniąc liczne osoby będące przy urządzeniu. W tym czasie żołnierz upadł na zgięte kolana. Z pleców zdjął karabin maszynowy i jedną gwałtowną serią pozbawił życia część ochroniarzy. Rozejrzał się po swym otoczeniu. Widząc leżącą osobę z dystynkcjami generała poprawił lekko swój hełm osłaniający tył głowy, uszy i czoło. Bez zastanowienia się podbiegł do oszołomionego oficera, jednym ruchem wysunął wibronóż z pochwy, zamachnął się nim i wbił go w klatkę piersiową leżącego generała. - Generale Aisan! - krzyknął przerażony sztabowiec przyglądający się temu. - Dowódca sto siedemdziesiątki piątki porzucił swoje oddziały? - spytał chłodno Olen Pax kierując się do wozu sztabowego. - T-tak, sir - odrzekł przez komunikator jąkający się żołnierz. - Przyjąłem. Niech sto siedemdziesiąta piąta dywizja utrzyma swe pozycje obronne do czasu mojego przybycia. Bez odbioru - generałowi otworzono drzwi i wszedł do środka. - Bez odbioru - pożegnał szefa Grupy Armii Yan wystraszony podkomendny rozłączając się. Pax wsiadł do środka wraz ze swoją Gwardią. Zapiął pasy i kazał kierowcy ruszyć jak najszybciej, co ten wykonał od razu. Oparł głowę o zagłówek i zamknął oczy. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad otaczającymi go istotami humanoidalnymi i ich kompetencją. To co tu się działo zdawało się dla niektórych być chorym snem, a właściwie koszmarem. - Coś się stało, sir? - spytał niepokojący się dowódca Gwardii. Nie obchodził go Olen sam w sobie. Bardziej miał dla niego znaczenie dowódca Grupy Armii Yan i 6. Armii. - Nie, nic szczególnego, Rycerzu Jedi - odparł wymijająco Pax. Nie miał ochoty wdawać się w dyskusje i zdradzać swojego planu. - Wyczuwam niepokój u pana, generale - drążył dziurę w brzuchu rycerz. - Prosiłbym o niegrzebanie mi w myślach z łaski swojej - rzekł spokojnie Olen. Nie był agresywny, ale podirytowany niekompetencją jednego z dywizjonierów, który mógł doprowadzić do porażki. - Rozumiem, generale - odparł pokornie dowódca gwardzistów. Przez dalszą część drogi już ze sobą nie rozmawiali. Minęła dłuższa chwila i kierowca poinformował, że dojechali już na miejsce. Wpierw wyszła Gwardia, a potem generał. Cały czas z nieba lał się deszcz, a kamasze pobrudziły się wszechobecnym błotem. Pax podszedł do oficerów sztabowych próbujących ustabilizować sytuację. Wódz przyjrzał się holostołowi polowemu. - Idzie im fatalnie, mimo iż starają'’ - pomyślał przywódca dając ręką znak dowódcy Gwardii. - Generał Armii Olen Pax przybył tutaj i przejmuje dowodzenie nad 175. dywizją - rzekł Rycerz Jedi. - Dziękujemy za ten zaszczyt, sir - zasalutował zmęczony szef sztabu. Wypowiedział tę formułkę, bo nie miał niczego lepszego do powiedzenia. Pax odpowiedział salutem, podszedł do holostołu i wnikliwie go przeanalizował. - Trzeba zmienić strategię - rzekł generał wpatrując się ustawieniu - lewe skrzydło wycofać do tyłu o pięć landklików i oprzeć obronę o wzgórza. Odwrót osłonić artylerią. Prawe skrzydło niech rozpocznie skoordynowane uderzenie i odwróci uwagę nieprzyjaciela od reszty naszych sił zachowując przy tym sprawność bojową. Centrum za to trzeba zreorganizować wykorzystując odciążający atak prawego skrzydła i wysokie nasycenie bronią ciężką na tym odcinku. Wróg wbije się klinami w nasze centrum. Nie należy centrum wspierać artylerią za nim lewe skrzydło przeprowadzi odskok na wzgórza. W momencie gdy lewe skrzydło wykona powyższy manewr to całą artylerię trzeba skoncentrować do wsparcia centrum i dopiero wtedy ją użyć. Trzeba też przekazać 17., 14. i 25. dywizji oraz gen. Edmundowi Knollowi rozkaz o rozpoczęciu operacji o kryptonimie „Shahbaz I”. Jakieś pytania? - Nie, sir. - W takim razie zabierzcie się za wykonywanie rozkazów. Gwardia Konfederacka - najlepsza i doborowa frakcja Sił Zbrojnych Konfederacji Atronu. Nie miała ona sobie równych w całej armii, a bycie jej członkiem było równoznaczne z ogromnym prestiżem. Nic dziwnego, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że do niej należeć mogli jedynie najlepsi. Nierzadko byli oficerowie Gwardii uzupełniali potem kadry w Armii. Żołnierze Gwardii, oprócz elitarności, słynęli też z charakterystycznego ubioru oraz wręcz fanatycznego oddania Konfederacji. Frakcja ta była podzielona na pojedyncze samodzielne brygady i były one jedynie uważane do kluczowych, rozstrzygających działań. W tym oto momencie słynna pierwsza brygada Gwardii Konfederackiej zaatakowała 175. dywizję rozbijając wiele jej oddziałów nim mogło dojść do przegrupowania sił. Postępy Atronu należały do tak gwałtownych i olbrzymich, że dowódca powyższej dywizji uznał walkę za straconą i porzucił swe zgrupowania licząc, że uratuje swe życie. Pozbawieni dowódcy podkomendni próbowali poprawić swoją sytuację, ale nie szło im najlepiej z tym. - Sir! Lewe skrzydło wroga się wycofuje pod osłoną artylerii, a centrum próbuje się reorganizować! Prawe skrzydło rozpoczęło kontrofensywę! - przekazał raport o sytuacji jeden z adiutantów. - Unicestwić centrum poprzez wielokrotne oskrzydlenie! Upozorować manewr pościgowy przeciwko lewemu skrzydłu i zająć te wzgórza za nim za pomocą jednostek szybkich! Wyhamować natarcie wrogiego prawego skrzydła poprzez wycofanie się i oparcie obrony o gęsty las będący na tyłach naszego lewego skrzydła! Użyć artylerię na naszym lewym skrzydle i centrum! - odrzekł basem M’kadronus trzymając splecione ręce klatce piersiowej i prowadząc Mocą śmigacz, na którym siedział. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad czymś - ''zmienili taktykę? Czyżby wymieniono dowódcę czy zdecydowano się na inny modus operandi? - uśmiechnął się pod nosem - nie ma to jednak najmniejszego znaczenia, bo efekt będzie ten sam. Olen stał obok holostołu pochylając się nad nim i podpierając o niego dłońmi. Uważnie wysłuchiwał wszelakich raportów oraz wnikliwie przyglądał się zmieniającym się pozycjom oddziałów zachowując przy tym zamyślony wyraz twarzy. Nie obchodziło go to, że włosy oraz mundur miał zmoczony przez deszcz. Wystarczyłby jeden jego rozkaz i miałby na sobie ubiór przeciwdeszczowy. Nie to jednak było w centrum jego uwagi. Analizował możliwe manewry oraz korzyści i straty z nich płynące. Kalkulował na ile wróg próbuje go oszukać swymi posunięciami. Widział przecież, że nie walczy z jakąś bierną masą, którą pokona prostym trikiem. Teraz walczył z conajmniej równorzędnym oponentem. Pomimo posiadania przewagi operacyjnej oraz przewagi liczebnej nie miał pewności czy taktyczne sukcesy przeciwnika nie doprowadzą do operacyjnej klęski. Z tego powodu nie mógł pozwolić sobie na błędy. Kalkulował i kalkulował. - Wzmocnijcie natarcie prawego skrzydła dwoma rezerwowymi batalionami. Lewe skrzydło niech wybada jakie wrogie siły są naprzeciwko nich. Ich zadanie to prowadzić działania zaczepne. Jeżeli dysponują dwukrotną lub większą przewagą liczebną to ich obowiązkiem jest zgniecenie prawego skrzydła wroga i wykonanie flankującego ataku na bok centrum nieprzyjaciela. Centrum niech wycofa się do tyłu o dwa landkliki. Użyć artylerii do wzmocnienia natarcia prawego skrzydła oraz obrony centrum - Pax dostosował swój plan do sytuacji - gdybym tylko wiedział iloma żołnierzami dysponuje przeciwnik… Zadowolony Lord przetrawił raport z sytuacji. Zadowalała go ona w niemałym stopniu. Niemal wszystko szło po jego myśli. Poza jednym. Faktem, że starł się z genialnym oponentem. Pierwszy raz takie coś czuł od dłuższego czasu. - Odeślijcie z naszego prawego skrzydła rezerwowe oddziały do odwodu brygady. Niech lewe skrzydło wycofa się oddając kontrolę nad połową gęstego lasu wrogowi. Następnie odepchnąć wrogie centrum awangardą, a rezerwami naszego centrum zaatakować tyły prawego skrzydła nieprzyjaciela. Otoczyć je i zniszczyć - rozkazał niewzruszony Kyler, któremu ten pojedynek umysłów zaczynał się coraz podobać. Trzymając wroga w niewiedzy co do jego taktycznej dwukrotnej przewagi liczebnej toczył z nim wyrównany bój. Wiedział jednak, że nie może zmagać się wiecznie. Należało zadać teraz rozstrzygający cios. Tym uderzeniem stała się anihilacja prawego skrzydła 175. dywizji. Na twarzy Olena pojawił się drobny uśmiech radości. Bitwa powoli dojrzewała do punktu kulminacyjnego, a był to dopiero drugi dzień batalii i dziewiętnasty dzień wojny. Patowa sytuacja na orbicie nie mogła zmienić tego, że teraz miał osiągnąć ostateczny sukces. Wraz z innymi oficerami przypatrywał się holostołowi. - Sir, prawe skrzydło zwiększyło tempo swojego natarcia. Lewe skrzydło rozpoczęło ofensywę. Centrum się wycofuje i ponosi duże straty - szef sztabu objaśnił sytuację streszczając meldunki podkomendnych. - Kontynuujcie aktualne manewry. Nasze prawe skrzydło zaraz zostanie okrążone, ale tym samym zwiąże walką wrogie oddziały. Jako iż jest to okazja do wyeliminowania jednej trzeciej naszych sił to nieprzyjaciel potraktuje to natarcie jako kierunek główny. A to oznacza, że wyśle tam swoje najlepsze środki. Nie zmienia to faktu, że trzeba przybliżyć rezerwy do prawego skrzydła tak, żeby zmniejszyć dystans dwukrotnie. Reszta już zależy od Knolla - odpowiedział zadowolony Olen. Zwycięstwo miał już w garści - dzisiaj Atron nauczył nas na czym polega śmiały atak, a my udzielimy im lekcji z obrony stałej. Prawe skrzydło 175. dywizji zostało otoczone i poniosło duże straty, ale kontratak rezerw dywizyjnych poprawił sytuację okrążonych. Centrum „sto siedemdziesiątki piątki” uległo dezorganizacji z powodu wielokrotnego oskrzydlenia nacierających na nich sił. Lewe skrzydło za to szybko wyhamowano i uwikłało się ono w krwawe walki z dziesięciokrotnie mniejszymi broniącymi się oddziałami. - Ta dywizja jest już wystarczająco wymęczona przez nas. Poślijcie wszystkie rezerwy do ataku w centrum! - rzekł zadowolony M’kadronus siedząc na statycznym śmigaczu - Manewry eNeRaków to zwykła gra na czas. U Duna sytuacja wygląda identycznie. Cytując admirała Ackbara: to jest pułapka. Natarcie wszystkich oddziałów Gwardii Konfederackiej rozerwało w wielu miejscach obronę atakowanego zgrupowania. Ani taktyki Olena Paxa, ani wysiłki artylerzystów nie były w stanie uratować konającej grupy, której klęska zawitała już w oczy. Żołnierze Nowej Republiki mimo walczenia z poświęceniem, nie mogli dłużej już wytrwać pod nieustannym ogniem artylerii oraz zmasowanymi i gwałtownymi szarżami kawalerii. Wojownicy zaczynali się poddawać. Wpierw pojedynczo, potem mniejszymi grupkami, a czasem nawet całymi oddziałami. - Wzgórze 101 zostało odbite przez wroga! Najprawdopodobniej jest to 25. dywizja piechoty! Na nasze tyły wychodzą 14. dywizja i 17. dywizja! Zostaliśmy otoczeni, sir! - przekazał przerażające wiadomości łącznik. - A więc to jest twój plan, Olenie! - Kaasa uradował fakt, że jego domysły okazały się prawdziwe. Uruchomił śmigacz i skierował się w sobie znaną stronę. Kyler kalkulował możliwości. Nie miał pewności co do jednej zmiennej kluczowej dla jego planu. Włączył komunikator i przekazał łącznikowi wiadomość - niech jedna rezerwowa kompania Gwardii Konfederackiej rozpozna bojem kondycję wrogiego okrążenia! Reszta oddziałów niech rozbije 108. dywizję i 175. dywizję. Przyjąłeś to do wiadomości? - Tak, Sir. - W takim razie przekaż te dyspozycje. - Już to robię, Lordzie - powiedział entuzjastycznie oficer komunikacji. Kontratak kompanii Gwardii nie odniósł jednak większych efektów. Obrona elementów 17. dywizji piechoty była zbyt silna. W międzyczasie Xar próbował odbić wzgórze 101, ale jego natarcie się załamało i został zmuszony do wycofania się w obawie przed rozbiciem. Dywizje z Grupy Operacyjnej „Knoll” przysłały część swoich nieużywanych oddziałów 108. i 175. dywizji. Około sześćdziesiąt tysięcy zawodowych żołnierzy otoczyło około dwanaście tysięcy konfederatów. Pętla zaciskała się coraz mocniej… Kyler Kaas zatrzymał się na śmigaczu. Dojechał do swojego celu. Wtem znikąd wyskoczył dwumetrowy żołnierz NR i przyłożył blaster do głowy Lorda. - Nigdy nikt mnie tak nie zaskoczył jak Pax - pomyślał M’kadronus lekko się uśmiechając. |Poprzedni = Imperium: Nowa Generacja: Obrona wyprzedzająca |Następny = Imperium: Nowa Generacja: Drugi cios }} Kategoria:Opowiadania